


博物馆奇妙夜

by Anja_Zhang



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青, 司马师/曹叡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. (1～10)

一

中华历史博物馆是一座历史与艺术并重，集收藏、展览、公共教育、文化交流于一体的综合性博物馆，其中国家5A级展品一千多件，4A级展品五千件，3A及3A以下的展品更是数不胜数，是当之无愧的国宝级博物馆。每日接待游客量超过一万，有从四面八方来的游客，也有居住在本地带着子女一起参观的市民。出于保护展品的角度考虑，博物馆方面不得不每日都限制游客数量。

“妈妈妈妈~这个阿姨好漂亮！”

一个大概只有四五岁的小女孩站在“唐”展厅里，指着展柜里武则天的画像说。

“乖，她叫武则天，是中国唯一一个女皇帝，也被人称为‘武皇后’。”

“武后？那她和咱们刚刚看的那个武皇帝是夫妻吗？”

年轻的母亲一时语塞，只好抱起小女儿，随着人潮向下一个展柜走去。

白天这里吵吵闹闹，等到下午五点，博物馆工作人员清场后，这里会陷入一片短暂的安静。夜幕降临时，博物馆就会重新热闹起来。

二

“她是朕老婆！！！！！！！！！！！！”

高宗再一次欲哭无泪.jpg。

旁边的太宗斜了他一眼，继续给长孙皇后出主意：“观音啊，你不如出这张牌呢，这张牌能压住令月。”

太平公主李令月戴着墨镜，无视着老一辈人发来的狗粮，边打出去一张对儿K边说：“奶奶，汉朝那边的卫思后多次请您去跟她喝喝茶聊聊天，您怎么不去啊？”

“秦汉展厅一直打来打去，朕怕观音婢有个闪失，就一直没同意。”

“不过妾已经与卫思后、光烈阴皇后约定，明晚一起去武宣卞皇后那里听曲儿。”

“………………观音婢……”太宗欲言又止，只好在内心默默吐槽：三国展厅不是更乱吗？

三

始皇帝最近很心塞。

应该是自从秦汉展厅成立以来，始皇帝的眉头就没松开过。他端着已经生锈的铜爵杯，喝了一口博物馆餐厅里提供给游客的啤酒，叹着气：“儿啊，你说，朕跟那群姓刘的黑社会怎么这么冤家路窄呢？当初就是他们毁了大秦的基业，结果那群愚蠢的人类居然还设立了什么‘秦汉展厅’？真是没规矩！”

“父皇，您吃牙，不是，您刷茶。”

一旁的胡亥忙不迭递上刚从宋展厅“友好交流”来的茶，讨好地笑着。谁知始皇帝并不领情。

“怎么是你？你大哥呢？！”

“大哥，大哥他又去找老刘家的戾太子了……”

“怎么又去找刘据了？那孩子有什么好的？！去，把你几个姐姐叫来，你就甭回来了。”

“诺……”

被父亲嫌弃的胡亥今天也很委屈。

四

始皇帝称老刘家是“黑社会”一点都不过分。

那群跟着刘邦打天下的老臣们张嘴就是“邦哥”“雉姐”“戚小妈”，可不是活脱脱的黑帮分子。

“邦哥！不好了！老韩又跟着萧丞相跑了！”

“雉姐，您劝劝吕家人，别再天天跟周太尉叫板了。”

“小妈，您今晚还去邦哥那里吗？”

事后众人纷纷表示不清楚说最后一句话的人下场如何，只知道那天博物馆厕所里多了个打扫卫生的陶俑。

五

“仲卿，你说朕要不要给李唐送点礼，表示一下对唐高宗关心？”

刘彻向卫青探出半个身子，丝毫不顾其他跪在下面的大臣们心里是怎么想的。

“陛下，臣以为，您还是找皇后商量一下这个事比较好，臣只是外臣。”

卫青深鞠一躬，满脸都是“该配合你演出的我视而不见”的表情。

“仲卿怎么是外臣呢？”坐在一旁的刘彻母亲——王娡责怪地看了他一眼，“咱们都是一家人，客气什么啊？”

“母亲说的是，咱们都是一家人嘛。”

跪在下面以公孙弘为首的大臣们觉得，是时候去太平公主那里批发一些墨镜和耳塞了。

六

“你们！看到那头象了吗？给我射下来！”

骑着骨架马的士兵陶俑们不明白为什么小霍将军非要猎一头只剩骨头的“大象”，但将军已然发话，做部下的哪有不听从的？当即一溜烟全跑了出去。

大概只有这样才能让霍将军找回一点当初在上林苑猎鹿时的洒脱吧。

其中一个被做得最小的士兵这样想道。

而被他们追逐的猛犸，似乎也乐在其中。

毕竟在它们那个时代，“人类”这种生物还在成长。它不介意陪那群生龙活虎的小东西们好好玩耍，但前提是千万别把箭射进它的骨头缝。

七

什么？你问这群早已仙逝的帝王将相们为何坐在博物馆里聊天打牌、骑马打猎、嗑药求佛？

你问我我问谁啊？

咳，据说在博物馆的地基下有一块通灵的宝玉，能让所有已死生物在夜晚重新获得生命，但也仅限在夜晚。在第一缕阳光冲出地平线之前，所有被“复活”的文物古迹都要回到原来的位置上，迎接新的一天。

所以他们格外痛恨夏天。

这一切都被隐瞒得很好，博物馆工作人员对此毫不知情，只是某天在餐厅里感叹一句：“那群外国人实在太能喝了，又一打啤酒没了。”

你问他们怎么不调监控？

监控那种小儿科的东西，早就被破解了。

张衡等人笑着捋胡子，深藏功与名。

八

“刘彻小儿！你给朕出来！”

孝武皇帝“腾”得站起来，大步流星向“秦”展区走，一旁的卫青根本拉不住。

“哟，始皇帝今天还真是好兴致，怎么想起挪挪窝了？”

两个身高180+的伟大帝王站在一起，这景象还真是不多见，不过两个都是一点就炸的火药桶，旁人自然有多远躲多远。

“把朕儿子女儿交出来！”

“你儿子不是在你身后吗？”

胡亥打个哆嗦，没敢插嘴。

“朕说的是扶苏！现在不仅是他，连女儿都不给朕了？”

“说到据儿朕还没找你算账呢！难道据儿不是被你儿子先拐走的吗？”

“一派胡言！你老刘家爱男人这点破事全天下都知道，还来污蔑我家扶苏？”

“一个巴掌拍不响，自己儿子什么德行你能不知道？”

“呵，看来是敬酒不吃吃罚酒了！”

“有本事你来啊！”

“王翦！蒙恬！”

“卫青！霍去病！”

“来战！”

两位皇帝异口同声喊道，旁边那些侍女陶俑尖叫着四散跑开——谁都不想碎在马蹄之下。

此时，扶苏和刘据正坐在博物馆的咖啡厅里，假装没听见从秦汉展区传来的叮咚咣啷声，而皇帝的“小棉袄”们正在楼上同那些来自国外的展品们进行亲切友好的谈话。

九

“隔壁又打起来了？”

魏王曹操（他不许别人称他“魏武皇帝”）不屑地摇摇头，继续戴上耳机在iPad上看《赤壁》，边看边评论：“现在这什么，呃，元仲？这玩意儿叫什么？”

“电影。”沉迷于暖暖环游世界中无法自拔的曹叡回了爷爷一句。

“对！这电影越来越难看，孤都看不下去了。”

那您还抱着Pad不撒手……

坐在一旁的曹丕默默在心里吐槽一句。

其实三国展厅并没有唐太宗想得那样混乱，反而人手一个现代电子设备，津津有味地或看电视剧，或打游戏。

这都要怪iPad。

某日下午，快到博物馆闭馆的时间，一个粗心的游客慌慌张张跑向出口，却将iPad遗漏在三国展厅的长椅上。晚上一群老古董围着这个新奇东西转来转去，好奇地用手指戳来戳去，一不小心就戳到了“电影”文件夹，里面刚好有Pad主人刚刚缓存好的《新三国》的电视剧。

那天晚上，三国展区出奇的安静，搞得隔壁“晋”展区还以为那块儿宝玉没发挥效力，于是当晚它们也僵在原地没敢乱动。

第二天，博物馆方面自然将iPad送还给失主。文物们为了搞到新的电子设备真是无所不用其极，比如偷偷上馆长电脑分批下了200多个苹果手机的订单，胆子大一点的例如孙氏兄弟和司马昭，从现代展区借来衣服后直接跑出博物馆，张口就要十多台iPad。

嗯？你问他们钱从哪儿来的？

宝贝儿们，听说过“许愿池”和“功德箱”吗？

十

最开始手机和平板没那么多，魏蜀吴三家就从“争天下”变成了“争iPad”。三方在经过旷日持久的争夺战后，由曹操单方面宣布：“魏蜀吴三家每日轮流来，三日一轮回。”语毕还问问身边的司马懿：“仲达没意见吧？”

“回魏王，臣没意见。”

司马懿深鞠一躬，将脸埋在广袖后面，看不清表情。

自从司马昭和孙氏兄弟“抢回来”十多台Pad后，供不应求的局面大大缓解，大家都纷纷夸奖三位是真英雄。等到电脑手机平板真正普及之后就出现了如下情况：

二乔姐妹和甄姬王异挤在一起看主妇们最爱的《摩登家庭》；

孙氏兄弟动不动就拉上司马氏兄弟来一场《地下城与勇士》；

曹丕曹叡父子在博客上比着写诗，最后曹丕以收获三千多个赞，五百多条评论胜出，评论内容大多是：“天哪这个诗人写得太好了！我我我简直不知道该评论什么！从今天起路转真爱粉！”而曹叡的头像由于是他和司马师故意糊掉的自拍，导致他的八百多条评论里全都是：“小哥哥求爆照！”“求照片！”“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷好帅！求高清大图！”“要照片！两个人照片都要！”

TBC


	2. (11～20)

十一

别看这些老祖宗们现在生龙活虎、活蹦乱跳的，他们第一次苏醒时直接众脸懵逼。

我是谁我在哪儿我来自哪里又将去往何处时间有多久宇宙有多大天地有多高？

一串串哲学问题从帝后王将相的脑袋里飞出，额头上的问号简直都要具象化了。刘彻看着对面同样懵逼的高祖刘邦，第一个反应是：神仙真的眷顾朕了？？求了那么多次这次终于显灵了？？

“圣卿~~~~~~~~~~~~”

不远处的哀帝陛下带着波浪线扑到了董贤身上，甜甜蜜蜜闪瞎众人狗眼，宣帝甚至毫不掩饰脸上嫌弃的表情，打个哆嗦。

就在汉展区还处在“妈的一睁眼就吃狗粮”的状态时，远处的清展厅传来一句如雷贯耳的叫声：

“朕真的还想再活五百年！”

十二

在大家终于意识到时隔几百年几千年又可以重新动弹时，整个博物馆乱成一锅粥：三国展厅就不说了，仇人见面分外眼红，关公抄起塑料青龙偃月刀就朝陆逊和吕蒙砍去；隋唐展厅出现一场认亲大会，隋炀帝多次向隋文帝表示：“朕没调戏您的妃子！那都是唐人诬陷朕的！”而唐朝那边则陷入“父亲的小妾变成儿子的妻子，儿子的妻子变成父亲的小妾”这一伦理怪圈；秦汉展厅因为抢夺地盘再起争执，始皇帝霸气侧漏：“这天下就是朕统一的！”孝武帝直接怼回去：“没听说过匈奴人被朕和仲卿、去病打得跑到西方了吗？”

楼上正在巡回展览的德国文物听不下去了，唾弃道：“Scheiße*!”

【*注：scheiße相当于英语中的shit，是一句非常粗鲁的骂人的话。之所以德国文物表示唾弃是因为汉武帝大败匈奴后，匈奴分成好几个支派，其中一支迁移至欧洲，并与当时欧洲的原著居民（即今天的德国人，法国人和意大利人以及一些北欧人）因为抢地盘而进行了一系列战争，德国人的祖先日耳曼人被打得落花流水，所以从那个时候就有了日后著名的“黄祸论”。】

十三

魏王曹操和魏文帝曹丕对于司马家篡了曹氏天下有着不同的看法。

“孤都跟你说了！兔崽子就是不听话！非要重用司马懿！”曹老板身高七尺，气场七十尺。

“父亲，从古到今，没有不亡的王朝。再说光武皇帝不是也已经原谅您了？”

曹操气得要去摸刀教训儿子，眼角无意中瞥到了一脸期待的曹爽，不禁更加怒火中烧：“看什么看！孤也要让你老子教训教训你！”

后来这件事就不了了之，然而司马氏父子三人还是卷铺盖被赶到隔壁晋展厅待了半年。

十四

晋展厅其实包含两部分，一部分是两晋展区，另一部分是南北朝展区。这里人口众多，种族杂乱，然凡是皇亲贵族，都有一项特殊的爱好。

“祖宗们，来点五石散吗？”

某日一个看起来相当仙儿的“世外高人”举着一个香炉，飘飘然向司马懿他们“滑翔”而来。要不是司马懿看到了他的脚还以为这是个鬼呢。

…………等等，晚上博物馆里能活动的好像都是鬼。

“阁下是哪位？”

“回老祖宗，朕是晋哀帝司马千龄啊……”

司马丕说着说着声音又低了下去，司马昭都怀疑这个后辈会不会再一次猝死过去。

“这里……都是嗑药的？”

“您要是不喜欢这里，去南北朝吧，阮籍、嵇康那群疯子都在展区里饮酒弹琴作乐呢。”

“我以为晋展厅有两个区。”

司马懿简直怀疑自己直接走进了戒毒所。

“的确是有两个区啊。一个是‘吸五石散’区，一个是‘放浪形骸’区。”

司马丕睁大眼睛，无辜地回答。他不明白这三位祖先为何总是紧皱眉头，这玩意儿多好啊！

来啊~快活啊~反正有大把时光~

十五

“父亲，儿后悔了。”

在“放浪形骸”区待了快一个星期后，司马师对他父亲说。

“哦？大哥想回去找明帝陛下了？”

司马昭刚跟王羲之他们玩完曲水流觞，听见司马师这么说就凑到大哥身边，司马师嫌弃地推开他。

“不，儿只是想再把何晏吊起来打一顿，顺便把他推广的五石散全烧掉。”

司马懿赞同地看了长子一眼。

“为父建议你去大清展厅找一个叫林则徐的人，他办这种事比较靠谱。”

十六

始皇帝嬴政一开始是被吵醒的。他睁眼一看，棺材旁边围了一圈兵马俑，个个都兴奋地叫嚷：“原来这就是始皇帝啊！长见识！”“别挤别挤！人人有份！”“前面的你们看完就让开！”“让后面的兄弟们开开眼呗！”一瞬间嬴政还以为自己变成了笼中的猴子，还是那种“看一眼十文钱”的“神猴”。

“去去去，围在这里干什么？耽误父亲睡觉！”

未见其人先闻其声，嬴政知道这是小儿子胡亥。他不想见这个不孝不忠的儿子，就重新躺下假寐。

“父皇，您快醒醒，大哥和姐姐们——”

胡亥话还没说完，就看到一道黑影从他面前刮过，属于“秦始皇嬴政”的棺椁已经空空如也。

十七

最初汉展区的各位相当紧张。

人人都清楚武帝晚年做了什么事，然而除了景帝把他儿子臭骂一顿、霍去病给了他老师几天臭脸色、刘据一直在躲着他父亲之外，其余几个当事人还平静地坐在一起说话。

“他们……怎么不翻脸啊？”

王莽和他的女儿——孝平皇后王嬿坐在更远一点的地方，王莽一直在密切关注着西汉那群皇帝。本想着还能借此机会重新翻身成为汉展区的主人，没想到他们竟一点动静都没有。

“不行，大丈夫不能这样坐以待毙。”

新朝皇帝起身往那边走，一路上回头率百分之二百。他直接站定在卫皇后和卫青面前，直勾勾盯着他们。

“请问——”

“长平侯，卫思后，愿不愿意跟朕干一票大的？你们肯定也知道吧，武皇帝晚年对卫家和卫家旧部做出那样的事。所以，你们若是跟朕一起将这群赤帝子们赶出去，朕会加封长平侯为上大司马大将军，卫思后为……呃……这个还没想好，但肯定不会差。怎么样？愿不愿意和朕联手？”

西汉展区鸦雀无声，静得连晋展厅里疯子们唱歌的声音都能听见。卫青眨眨眼，半天才吐出一句话：

“但，臣生是陛下的人，死是陛下的鬼，不能再服务于其他君王了。”

“臣妾亦然。”

卫子夫也挺直腰杆，勇敢地迎着王莽的目光。

“而且阁下似乎……也不是我大汉的皇帝吧。”

王莽梗住。

此时的背景音只有“吴下阿蒙有种来战”和“关羽匹夫你来啊”。

“霍去病。”

刘彻此时非常冷静，冷静地简直想抽出天子剑劈死王莽。他勉强抓住自己最后一丝理性叫了霍去病的名字，而小霍将军嘴角勾起一丝冷笑。

“骠骑兵？”

“在！”

那天晚上猛犸有些落寞，因为最喜欢追着它玩的小东西都对它不理不睬，反而追着另一个边跑边喊“女儿！女儿救命啊”的小玩意儿去了。

自作孽，不可活。

╮(╯_╰)╭

十八

半年后，三国这边的仇恨也结束得非常完美。

司马懿、司马师和司马昭终于回到三国展厅，关羽吕蒙不再见面互砍，孙权陆逊也解开了矛盾。他们每晚安静地席地而坐，互相侃大山，讲讲生前那些不为人知的小故事，倒也是种乐趣。将要破晓时，互道一句“日安”，迎接新的一天。

这天三国展柜来了两个姑娘。

“诶，你说要是安乐公下到地府里，刘备会抽他吗？”女孩子看着蜀汉时期的文物，兴致勃勃地问好友。

“应该……会吧……毕竟‘此间乐，不思蜀’这么伤人。不过如果昭烈皇帝知道他儿子想要努力活下去的心愿，应该会理解吧。”

“乐不思蜀啊……话说你去过成都吗？”

另一个姑娘连连摇头。

“我去过。自从进了成都我的钱包就没合上过，吃、喝、玩、乐，到处都是游玩享乐的地方，我一个洛阳人都要‘乐不思洛’了。”

“对啊。而且被两只大狐狸教出来的小狐狸也笨不到哪里去吧，可怜司马家的小狼崽还以为真的俘虏到对方了呢哈哈哈哈。”

说笑声渐渐远去了。

晚上。

“所以说你果真骗我的，是不是？”

司马昭带着一种少有的严肃、受伤的表情注视比他矮一头的刘禅。

“嗯？晋公您在说什么？我太笨了，听不懂呢。O(∩_∩)O~~”

司马懿带着怜悯的目光看着司马昭，宛如在看别人家智障的傻儿子。

十九

几年后，这群老祖宗由“乡下山沟里来的穷苦劳动人民”摇身一变，变得会自己开啤酒机、篡改监控录像、熟练运用手机电脑等高科技产品。但像三国展厅人手一台电子产品这样的高普及率，目前暂时还没有展厅能超过他们。一些小侍从学着电脑里的记者，随机采访了一些帝王为何不用手机电脑。

始皇帝说：“自然有侍从念给朕听，朕还忙着和女儿儿子培养感情——扶苏呢？他又跑了？！”

孝武帝说：“那玩意儿看多了眼睛疼，还不如多和子夫仲卿多说说话，再问问据儿最近——刘据刚刚不还在朕眼前吗？又被扶苏拽走了？！”

唐太宗说：“看什么？电视剧？电视剧是什么？肤浅！朕还要陪观音婢打牌呢，别出声。”

至于何晏——他是三国展厅唯一一个没有任何高科技产品的人，原因大概是要么他正忙着嗑药，要么忙着写文，根本顾不上看手机。

二十

“母亲您看，”太平公主拿着手机乐不可支地说，“您现在在网上的人气可高了。”

“网？什么网？哪里有网？”

武则天伸手在空中抓了抓——没有什么蜘蛛网啊。

“我是说在手机网上，很多人都很喜欢您，亲切地称您为‘武曌曌’。”

“大胆！他们敢直呼朕的名讳！”

女皇一怒，流血千里。

“媚娘，你就随他们说去吧，千万别生气。”眼见妻子要发怒，高宗急忙好言相劝。

“可这也太没大没小了！”

“这有什么？他们还称呼朕为‘李治治’呢。”

“对呀对呀，母亲您就别生气了，别跟那群愚蠢的人类一般见识，他们想出名什么鬼主意都能想出来，”太平公主煞有其事地翻翻手机，“喏，这里还有人说母亲您和狄国老是一对儿呢——”

“是谁？？！朕要处死他！！媚娘是朕老婆！！！！！”

今天的唐展厅也依旧和谐愉快呢~

应该是TBC……吧【。


	3. (21～30)

二十一

“霍去病，这已经是第几次了？！”

刘彻眯着眼看着半大的孩子，手中的《人民日报》被揉成一团仿佛下一刻就会砸过去，而霍去病也毫不畏惧地瞪回去。

“陛下，臣没做错。”

“大半夜跟三国展厅的人干架并开着奥迪A8出去兜风你还有理了？”

眼观鼻鼻观心跪着打哆嗦的陶俑们听到这句吼后身子伏得更低了。但霍少爷是谁？那是孝武一朝军部数一数二的……第三杠把子。只见他不慌不忙地将车钥匙递给一旁的侍者，并叮嘱务必仔细放好，等陶俑小跑着上楼后才对刘彻一拱手：“陛下，臣只是被关得太久，想出去兜风罢了。再说臣也不像隔壁司马子上，一溜出去就往酒吧里蹿——”

“那也是胡闹。”

大将军卫青也看不下去了，他用一种非常严肃的口吻教训外甥：“还好没出事，要是出了事你怎么跟廷尉解释？”

“舅舅，那叫警察——”

“不管叫什么，你半夜开车出去就是不对。现在阳石她们也整夜整夜出去逛街，看看你这个哥哥做的‘好’表率……”

刘彻在一旁满意地看着霍去病明显吃瘪的表情，内心暗道以后还是让他舅舅来管这个臭小子比较好。

“……知错了吗？”

卫青停下话头看着霍去病。霍去病略一思索，对着刘彻说：“臣知错了，陛下，明晚臣不会一个人出去了——”

“这就对——”

“臣带您出去逛逛怎么样？”

一片静寂。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈早说嘛臭小子，这样朕不就不向你舅舅告状了！来来来，跟朕说说外面是什么样！”

孝武皇帝在一片瞠目结舌中大笑着走过去拍拍大司马骠骑将军的肩。

大司马大将军卫青突然觉得自己再一次被坑了。

二十二

开车这个技能是这群老祖宗才点亮的。

起因是博物馆举办了一个历史汽车展，为期四个月。一开始老祖宗们看着车像是看着怪物一样，谁都不肯接近这些钢铁怪物，最后还是三国展区那群人先接受了新物件，并在全博物馆范围内寻找会开这些玩意儿的人。

“说出来你们可能不信，吾会开车啊。”

第一个出现的人梳着大辫子，曹操直接看都没看就让许褚把人扔了出去。

后来又陆续来了几个，左右都不称心。后来还是在谋士们的建议下，主公们纷纷派人去楼上的近现代史展区请几个小兵来帮忙。小士兵们教得热情，老祖宗们学得积极，没俩月就能开着老古董车在博物馆里横冲直撞了。

反正东西也撞不坏，就当练手咯~

二十三

会不会开车不算什么，能不能开出去才是最重要的。

祖宗们都不傻，知道不能把老古董开出去，可怎么才能搞到新车呢？上次因为手机电脑的订单太多馆长还是起了疑心；就算这次能一下子买那么多车，可博物馆停车位有限，何况许愿池和功德箱已经负担不起买车的钱了。

思来想去，他们瞄上了地下停车场里馆长的车。

馆长有很多豪车，可他一般只开低调的大奔，前段时间不知怎么居然连大奔都不开了，而且还经常趁着夜色将豪车一辆接一辆停进地下停车场，好几次还差点撞破博物馆里的小秘密，然而着急上火的馆长只顾着转移个人资产，根本没注意到馆内有什么异常。

馆长有些许焦虑，但会开车的祖宗们开心了！每到晚上八九点，他们一个个穿好现代装直奔停车场，或开向酒吧，或开向商场，或只在路上简单转一圈，享受一下自由的风。

吹啊吹啊我的骄傲放纵~

二十四

二十多辆豪车，对于馆长来说太多，可对于陛下们又远远不够。三国展厅的各位本着“和平友好”的态度“商量”来“商量”去，差点重现“东汉末年分三国”的历史场景，幸亏各位夫人们及时调解才最终定下：一三五是魏晋，二四六是吴蜀（在刘备和诸葛亮的强烈“建议”下改为“季汉”）。

“匹夫！又把我们排除在外！”

吕布狠狠一跺脚，拿着方天画戟就往那边冲，貂蝉眼疾手快拦住他：“将军！万万不可！您忘记上次单枪匹马去挑战结果被吊打群殴的事了？”

二十五

每晚都有“疯子”开车出去嗨，其他人则留在展厅内继续抱着电脑手机该干啥干啥。

不过司马昭和孙策他们联机打游戏的机会倒是少了下来。小霸王孙策心里苦啊：队友不在，弟弟又是个渣，就算公瑾在身边也无济于事。孙尚香得知老哥的难处后拉来赵云马超，联手打了几盘竟出奇默契，团体等级也上升好几个level。

一切都很完美，除了有时马超会公放什么“刀怒斩雪翼雕”略嘈杂会扰到刘备和诸葛亮。孙尚香问他干嘛放这个歌，马超解释这样一边放歌一边打游戏能提高队友效率从而斩获更多人头。孙策原本也没放在心上，某天他再次打开电脑，嘴里不自觉地哼哼起来：“刀 怒斩雪翼雕，山 豪迈冲云霄，长 坂坡在燃烧，我 直播砍——”

还未唱完，就被一旁的周瑜捂住了嘴。孙策不解，扭头一看曹操正凶神恶煞地盯着他，满脸都是“砍谁？”。

“看来伯符将军还是没被嘉的乌鸦嘴说怕啊。”

郭嘉拎着一瓶拉菲皮笑肉不笑地说。谁知孙策还没说什么，一旁的周瑜坐不住了。

“看来魏王还是没被瑜的大火烧怕啊。”

孙权一口水喷出来，指着曹操黑得如同锅底的脸说：“没想到你曹孟德也有今天哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”话音刚落就发现有阴影笼罩了他，回头一看发现是张辽张文远将军正擦拭着一把宝剑，边擦边嘀咕：“丞相，您有没有觉得展厅里有人在装逼？”

二十七

会开车的人很多，不会开车的也不少，曹叡就是其中一个。

他不是不肯学，但那些所谓的方向啊路况啊似乎都在和他作对，每次学习又心烦意乱，搞得教他开车的小士兵每次都以为是自己哪里做得不好才惹得皇帝陛下发脾气。

司马师就不一样。现在只要能开车出去，司马兄弟就绝不会待在博物馆。

不过曹叡才不像他爹那样“贱妾茕茕守空房”，而是努力在诗歌上下功夫，现在给他的评论渐渐由“小哥哥求鲍照”变成了“小哥哥的诗写得好棒！顺便求一发高清大图！”

即便如此，就算脾气再好的人也会被关得发脾气，更别说曹叡也不是什么好脾气的主。某次当司马兄弟在黎明前半个小时堪堪跑回展厅，曹叡终于爆发了。

“外面有那么好吗？天天就知道往外跑！有本事你白天也别回来！不就是去喝个酒吗？朕告诉你，以前你欺负芳儿的事朕还没放下呢，你的心还真宽，居然跑出去喝酒，喝到现在才回来，你怎么不睡外面啊？身上还一股香味儿，也不知道跟哪个小姑娘勾勾搭搭，你非得走到哪儿都得逗猫遛狗的是不是——”

司马师见他越说越离谱也不吭声，只从手包里拿出一瓶崭新的Burberry香水递到他手里、：“好了元仲，别生气了。前段时间我注册了个空壳公司，最近已经开始做业务赚钱了。别担心，很快我们就能买一辆属于自己的车，到时候我带你出去。”

曹叡目瞪口呆了。

司马懿目瞪口呆了。

周围人目瞪口呆了。

曹真一个大耳刮子扇到曹爽脸上：“你看看别人家儿子！都会赚钱了！”

“那，那你白天时，时候怎么处，处理业务？”

曹叡一着急，小时候口吃的毛病又跑出来。司马师安慰他说没关系，反正只要和下属们说人在国外，有时差只能晚上联系就行了。之后又安慰似的亲了亲他的额头，本想看热闹并幸灾乐祸的群众接下这一大口狗粮，纷纷捂住被闪瞎的双眼，内心骂道：死gay。

至于司马昭，刘禅的态度温柔地不可思议。

“嗯？禅没有责怪晋公回来晚啊？只是去喝酒啊，可以啊。你喝到几点都没关系，你喝多少都没关系，你喝死了都没关系。没关系，禅不会怪你的。^_^”

二十八

安乐公主李裹儿气呼呼地走近唐展厅，一把将车钥匙拍在梨花木桌上，力气之大竟让小桌子晃晃悠悠差点散架。唐中宗李显急忙知道宝贝小棉袄在外面受了气，急忙安慰她。

“父皇，您不知道？刚刚女儿开车出去，就孝武皇帝家的小婊——”

武则天抬起头看了她一眼，打断李裹儿即将脱口而出的脏话，而李治似乎还沉浸在Pad里，并未看孙女。

“就，就是那个小丫头，还有魏国那群曹家丫头，她们居然敢别我的车？Excuse me？？我可是安乐公主诶！她们怎么敢！”

李显还要说些什么，正在下棋的唐玄宗李隆基和太平公主李令月不约而同地咳嗽一声，成功阻止李裹儿接下来的抱怨。

二十九

刘彻终于成功说服卫青一起出去兜风。走时欢脱地有如第一次去上林苑打猎，丝毫没有高冷帝王的设定。王娡还担心儿子会不会喝多回不来了，景帝刘启宽慰她说彘儿再胡闹也是有底线的。

很快，刘启的脸就被他儿子打肿了。

再回来时是已是接近黎明，刘彻喝得晕了吧唧被卫青和霍去病一同架回来。他个子很高还死沉死沉的，累得舅甥俩直喘粗气。

“仲卿，来！满饮此杯！”

“陛下您别喝了，天马上就要亮了，快进去。”

在陶俑侍者的帮助下，刘彻终于一条腿跨进棺材，手里还死死攥住卫青的袖子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着类似“这可比上林苑好玩”“仲卿你还记得上林苑吗”“那个时候朕和你都还年轻”“上林苑虽好朕还是想让你去打匈奴”的话，弄得大司马大将军脸上红一阵白一阵的。

“天快亮了，你们还傻站着干嘛，还不快让陛下跪进棺材？！”

王娡王太后的话让在场人都愣住了——跪进？？

“对！跪进棺材！”

刘启气得随手抄起棋盘就要往儿子脑门儿上招呼，被王娡拦住后才咬牙切齿地躺进自己棺材。

当夜幕再次降临后，孝武皇帝悲催地发现两条腿已经完全不能动弹，旁边自家老爸老妈叉着腰，俨然一副“熊玩意儿咱们来谈谈人生”的架势。

三十

不过这段开心的时间并没有持续多久，两个月后馆长还是作为“大老虎”被反贪局拿下，那些豪车也被当成赃物收缴国家，博物馆众大神们再次陷入“想开车却无车可开”的苦恼中，每日只能重新投入电脑手机的怀抱中。

司马昭依旧和孙策他们组团刷怪，只是那魔性的“刀怒斩雪翼雕”再也没响过；

隔壁汉展厅的刘邦老祖宗听说馆长家里藏了几百万没敢花，气得直拍大腿：“哎呀要是老子早点给那个竖子托梦，说博物馆缺车就好了！”“你以为那些御史都跟你一样是猪脑子？”吕后头都没抬直接怼回去；

只有两晋南北朝展区依旧保持着“要么嗑药要么嗨”的势头，毫不理会越来越会作妖的外界，安心做自己内心的小公举；

唐展厅的博戏之风有愈刮愈烈之势，似乎要与两晋南北朝展区的嗑药、两宋展区的寻欢一决高下。

……

无论怎样，眼下每个人都很满于现状，就算碰到以前的老对手，大多也会一笑泯恩仇，实在气不过就打上两次，渐渐气儿也就消了，一起互相拍肩去吧台喝啤酒，聊天吹牛侃大山，只一晚上的时间就握手言和，罢兵休战。

嗯？你们问司马师和曹叡的恩怨解决得怎么样了？

这俩死基佬早开着凯迪拉克XT5出去嗨了，还提他俩干嘛？！

By一直被【伪】兄嫂抛弃的司马昭。

END


End file.
